Random Twilight Character Questions
by stillsingininrain
Summary: Ever have completely random questions you'd love to ask the characters of Twilight? Here are some of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid, random questions to ask the characters of Twilight:

1. Can Edward hear someone's thoughts over the phone?

2. Has there ever been a vegetarian werewolf?

3. Has a vampire ever marketed his or her saliva as lighter fluid?

4. Can vampire hair cut through steel?

5. Would eating a vampire bat cause a "vegetarian" vampire to be classified as a "meat-eating" vampire?


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 2)**

**6. Does Emmett like Nascar? (For some reason, this strikes me as something he'd enjoy.)**

**6 ½. Does Rosalie like Nascar?**

**7. Has Carlisle ever used his English accent to charm the ladies? (I don't know about you, but I find that accent sexy on a man... Especially a doctor...)**

**8. Have the Cullens ever considered getting a pet?**

**8 ½. What would happen if Renesmee asked, as a child, the inevitable girl question – "Can I have a pony?"**

**9. Just how many pieces of real estate DO the Cullens own?**

**10. When the stock market went bust, did Alice do a little savvy investing and make a killing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to TEAMEDWARD for the imput. A vampire bat would be interesting as a pet... Plus, it might answer my question about what would happen if a "vegetarian" vampire ate a vampire bat... ** **Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (though I'd LOVE to own Edward Cullen...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 3)**

**11. Does Alice ever sew her own clothes, or does she always insist on other people making them for her?**

**12. What do you get the vampire who has everything? Christmas must be extremely difficult...**

**13. Why don't the Cullens collect Classic cars if they've been around for so long? **

**13 ½. Do they have their old cars at other homes?**

**14. Does Jasper have a hobby? (Rosalie – cars, Emmett – anything fun and fast, Alice – clothes, Edward – piano, Esme – redesigning and fixing up homes, Carlisle – the hospital.) Hmmm...**

**15. Do the Cullens have scrapbooks of photos besides those they took of Renesmee? (Imagine a candid shot of Carlisle next to Teddy Roosevelt...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whatever problem I had before is now resolved. Hooray! We're back in business...** **Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I wish I owned Jasper – he'd be feelin' the love...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 4)**

**16. Would a taser work on a vampire?**

**16 ½. Would tasering be something Emmett would play around with?**

**17. Can vampires get tattoos, or do they have to settle for magic marker?**

**18. What happens when a vampire jumps on a trampoline?**

**19. Are there any vampire "drinking" games?**

**20. Do vampires get indigestion? ( along the lines of mad cow...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd be happy to have Emmett wrestle me any day...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 5)**

**21. Would Diet Coke and Mentos, if swallowed, create a really spectacular volcano/puking display?**

**22. Has Rosalie ever considered going on something like "America's Next Top Model"?**

**23. Does Alice ever lie about the future just to see what happens?**

**23 ½. "Wow, Rosalie, I didn't know that new shampoo you used would cause your hair to all fall out. It must not be compatible with our bodies. Ah, well. Nothing you can do about it now..."**

**24. a. Rosalie has a red BMW b. Emmett has a Jeep c. Carlisle has the black mercedes d. Alice has a Porsche 911 Turbo e. Edward has a volvo f. Jake has a volkswagen rabbit and motorcycle g. Even Bella has a motorcycle and truck (before she gets the Breaking Dawn vehicle(s)...**

**What do Jasper and Esme drive? **

**25. If the Cullens are always buying groceries to make it seem like they eat, do they just throw out the food every night, or do they compost?**

**25 ½. Why is Emmett eating actual food in the cafeteria scene during the Twilight movie? Don't get me wrong, he's hot when he does it, but isn't he going to have to choke it up afterward? (That part isn't so hot. The choke-it-up part is according to the Stephenie Meyer website FAQ...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd really LOVE to have Alice give me a makeover...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 6)**

**26. Did Edward's eyes turn red after he sucked the poison out of Bella's blood/body in ****_Twilight_****? (He'd still be hot...)**

**27. Would pepper make a vampire sneeze?**

**28. Did Jane and Alec torture their parents? **

**28 ½. Does Jane play with her food?**

**29. Doesn't the Forks Goodwill get a little suspicious when they recieve so many great clothes from the Cullens?**

**29 ½. Anyone wish they could go to the Forks Goodwill with me? : )**

**30. Genetically, pigs are close relatives to humans – Are there any vampires who prefer pig blood?**

**30 ½. Are there any vampire farmers? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd really LOVE to throw food in Rosalie's hair...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 7)**

**31. Has Emmett ever told Rosalie a blonde joke?**

**32. Does Jake ever get the urge to try a dog biscuit?**

**33. Do shapeshifters/Quilieutes and real werewolves get along?**

**34. Why haven't Caius and Marcus tried to beat up Aro yet?**

**35. Who would win at a game of poker – Jacob or Alice? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I wish I could borrow Stephenie Meyer's unedited versions of the books... Just for a week...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 8)**

**36. Do different nationalities of people have different flavors of blood?**

**37. Do vampires brush their teeth?**

**37 ½. Do vampires ever need toothpicks?**

**38. Where do "normal" vampires go on a date? (Hey, baby, I hear there's a lot of new blood playing on the court, meet ya at the basketball game at 7...)**

**39. When a vampire changes, if they have pierced ears, do the ears stay pierced or do the holes fill in?**

**40. Did the "garlic repel vampires" myth (according to the Twilight books) occur because it makes our breath stink? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Heya, thanks for making my stories hit over 1,000 hits for the month of March! Once I posted yesterday's "Jungle Escape" chapter and the story had the volturi enter, I guess everyone got a little excited.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I wouldn't mind trying to run my fingers through Jasper's hairspray-laden locks...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 9)**

**41. Do vampires hate the sound of dog whistles? **

**42. If Emmett hears a rat/mouse in his room (they do live in the woods, after all...) does he take revenge in the form of – well, a "snack"?**

**43. How would the Cullens react to the YouTube videos produced by Evil Iguana? (Check 'em out if you haven't yet. They're hilarious!)**

**44. Do vampires get split ends? **

**45. How is it possible that Charlie never once questioned why Edward never ate food at his house? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to have the vampires throw ME a birthday party...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 10)**

**46. Is there a vampire food pyramid? **

**46 ½. Did any of the Cullens ever take Home Eq?**

**47. What WAS the third wife's name? **

**48. Do vampires like Seinfeld? (The show, not the standup material) **

**49. Did Renesmee have to wear diapers at any point?**

**50. Did Edward mess with Bella's truck, or did it die of natural causes?**

**50 ½. Did Rosalie mess with Bella's truck?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I wish I could go back in time to re-visit my highschool biology lab just to be sure I didn't miss my chance at an Edward...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 11)**

**51. What did Emmett do before he met the Cullens?**

**51 ½. Why was Emmett fighting a bear when Rosalie saved him?**

**52. Did Alice predict she'd be put in an insane asylum?**

**53. How did Edward manage to get Bella's "before" car?**

**54. Did vampires still suck blood in London during the black plague?**

**55. Have there ever been any Quilieute vampires?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to have Bella's bracelet...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 12)**

**56. When Jacob carved the wolf for Bella's bracelet, what did he use? **

**57. So – Edward's mother died of Spanish Influenza. He was dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed him. Carlisle took his mother (after she died) and Edward (while barely still alive) to the morgue. Edward was dying and Carlisle took him home in order to change him. How did Edward manage to get all of his mother's jewelry, including her wedding ring, if he was too sick to know his mother was dead?**

**58. In Twilight the movie, where's Lauren?**

**59. Do vampires play any other sports?**

**60. Which sports do werewolves prefer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to fall asleep with Jake in a tent...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 13)**

**61. When Edward tells Bella goodbye in New Moon, why didn't he walk her back to her house before leaving? **

**62. What's Bella's favorite book?**

**63. What's Edward's favorite song?**

**64. When someone throws a tennis ball near Jake, does he get the urge to fetch it?**

**65. Why don't the Cullens have soundproofed bedrooms if they can "hear" the "nocturnal activities" of each couple – i.e. Esme and Carlisle... um, you know, enjoying each other's company?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to go to the Prom with Edward...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 14)**

**66. When Bella went to Jacksonville, did Edward sneak in her room to watch her sleep?**

**67. Did Charlie ACTUALLY think that at 17 Bella hadn't had a "sex talk" yet?**

**68. How in the world did Alice know Korean sign language? (She translates the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Korean sign language in Eclipse in order to keep her mind occupied. She didn't want Edward to hear her thoughts about the newborns and Bella's missing clothes.)**

**69. How do the volturi dole out "dinner?" **

**69 ½. Are people allowed to call dibs, or does Jane just always get to go first?**

**70. Don't people get suspicious in Volterra when they notice huge, cool-looking buildings that are well maintained but have no visible business/home/people going in and out of them? (Vampires use the weird sewer openings.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to see Jasper try to outwit Alice in a "fight"...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 15)**

**71. What happened to Esme's husband after she jumped off a cliff? Did she just leave him for Carlisle?**

**72. Do any of the Cullens sing? **

**73. Do some vampires have freckles?**

**74. Do vampires keep any birthmarks they might have when they transform?**

**75. Do vampires wear lip gloss? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to help Rosalie give her BMW a tune-up...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 16)**

**76. Do vampires ever have spitting contests?**

**77. Could a vampire "chew" his way out of a concrete building like a rat?**

**78. What if a person has a werewolf imprint on her/him and finds the attention creepy?**

**78 ½. Has a werewolf ever had a restraining order put on them by an imprinted person?**

**79. Do vampires ever accidentally scratch their own CD's?**

**80. Do vampires like Harry Potter, or do they think it's too far-fetched?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to hit Mike Newton's head with a volleyball...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 17)**

**81. Do werewolves believe in wizards?**

**82. What would happen if all parts of a vampire were burned except for a hand? Would the vampire's hand find another body? (Ooh, I'm feeling another urban legend coming on...)**

**83. Who actually leaked Midnight Sun? (I wanna beat 'em up...)**

**84. Could Edward hear ********The Invisible Man's ****thoughts?**

**85. What's more poisonous to a werewolf – a box jellyfish or a vampire?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to go dress shopping with Jessica and Angela...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 18) Werewolf edition...**

**86. Will Claire find it weird that someone changed her diapers but eventually wants a physical relationship with her?**

**87. Just how big DO werewolves grow to be? (I didn't mean size like THAT, ladies! Jeez, get your minds out of the gutter...) Ok, how TALL do they grow to be? ********How TALL is the biggest one?**

**88. Once werewolves go wolf all the time, do they ever die?**

**89. Is there any anti-venom for a werewolf to use if he's bitten by a vampire?**

**90. How sharp are werewolf teeth compared to vampire teeth?**

**90 ½. How sharp are werewolf claws compared to vampire nails?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to have my own personal "air conditioner" who keeps me cool...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 19) **

**91. Do vampires ever dress up as "vampires" for Halloween? **

**92. Ok, based on popular demand, I'll write it here: What happens to Edward when Bella gets her period? (I've thought about putting it down before, but had too many other questions. But I'm giving in to peer pressure. So much for after school specials...)**

**93. Do vampires like Jon Stewart? ('Cause I do!)**

**94. Do vampires believe in zombies?**

**95. When the plague of the immortal children was happening, did the little vampires ever play with matches?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to listen to Edward play the piano...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 20) **

**96. Do Kate, Irena and Tanya have a weird thing going on up there in Alaska? Ten guys to every single lady, yet they can't find men?**

**97. Do vampires dislike shoes?**

**98. Does Emmett ever play with velcro? (It just seems like something he'd enjoy...)**

**99. Do vampires have a hard time getting their hair to curl? **

**100. Do vampires wear dust masks when they do renovating? **

**100 ½. Do they ever have to worry about sawing their fingers off, or do they decide to do it for fun?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to have Edward listen to my heart...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 21) **

**101. Do vampires have staring contests?**

**102. When Edward climbs stairs with Bella in the movie, he climbs the stairs one at a time. Do vampires bother with climbing stairs one at a time with noone around, or do they just jump from the bottom to the next floor up?**

**103. Did Rosalie return the wedding dress she'd stolen after she used it to kill her rapists?**

**103 ½. Did someone ever wear that wedding dress for a wedding ceremony?**

**104. When Edward saves Bella in Port Angeles, why didn't he have Bella report the men to the authorities, or at least tell Charlie about the incident?**

**105. How does Charlie get Billy Black up the stairs when he's in a wheelchair in the Twilight movie? Do they carry him and the chair separately, or is Charlie just super strong?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **If you like my questions, you might enjoy the answers I come up with. Check out Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to sparkle in sunshine...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 22) **

**106. Does the UPS driver who delivers the packages to the Cullen house ever get suspicious?**

**107. Since vampires see so well in the dark, do they use the lights in their house at night?**

**108. Why does the deer in the opening sequence of the Twilight movie look moth-eaten?**

**109. Why aren't there deleted scenes in the "extras" area of the New Moon DVD?**

**110. Do the Cullens use snow chains on their cars in winter? (Edward boasts he's never been in an accident – does he use his senses, or does he use snow chains?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to play fetch with Jake...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 22) New Moon the Movie Edition **

**111. When did Carlisle cut his hair? It's long in the painting of him with the volturi.**

**112. When Jake and Paul fight, where do Jake's clothes come from? It looks like he's wearing the exact same clothes he had before he transformed.**

**113. Where did Victoria's "Kiss me I'm Irish" shirt go?**

**114. Why did they cut the bet whether Bella was going to be sick or not after she saw Jake fight Paul? (My FAVORITE line is "I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires." I even have the shirt. Ordered it online. I wear it to horse shows when formal clothes aren't required, because it's a good luck shirt...) They shortened my line.**

**115. Why didn't Stephenie Meyer try for another cameo? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to smile at Jane as she tries to hurt me and realizes she can't...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 23) **

**116. Does Nikki Reed eat something sour each time before she starts a scene on to the set of New Moon?**

**117. Would vampire skin absorb radioactivity if they went to Chernobyl? (Way random! But I'm a pro at random...)**

**118. What would happen if you gave a werewolf alcohol?**

**119. How badly was Emily hurt when Sam accidentally attacked her? Did she suffer internal injuries or just the slices to her face?**

**120. Do werewolves like to bungee jump?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really, really love the idea of wearing Edward's mother's wedding ring...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 25) **

**121. Why didn't Alice "see" Bella getting hit by Tyler Crowley's van in Twilight?**

**122. What's Bella's favorite book? **

**123. What's Edward's favorite song?**

**124. Do werewolves ever have the inclination to chase their own tails?**

**125. What would happen if a Quilieute, in wolf form, mated with a real female wolf?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to see Lauren's mangled haircut...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 26) **

**126. What's harder – a diamond, or vampire skin?**

**127. I really like to make my house smell nice using candles and air fresheners. Do vampires have blood scented air fresheners?**

**128. How frequently do vampires shower? **

**129. Does Esme yell at the other Cullens if they bring in mud on their shoes? (She does have light colored carpet, after all...)**

**130. How do other vampires know not to go on Quilieute land? Quilieutes haven't had werewolves since the first time the Cullens came around, so how did vampires know to stay away?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry to all of you guys who get this from your Author Alert or Story Alert. I'm editing, thanks to a sharp eye from mojogirl2003. ****She spotted that I wrote Quill instead of Embry for question 132. Ooops. My bad.** **Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to look at tide pools with Jake...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 27) **

**131. Do vampires ever publish their memoirs under pen names?**

**132. Who's Embry's father?**

**133. Do the Cullens have library cards? (You never really hear about them reading, except for school...)**

**134. What happens to a vampire when he's shot? Does the bullet bounce off the stone, or does it shatter the skin as it penetrates through? (I wouldn't have this question, except that after seeing the volturi scene and having Edward's face crack... Well, I wonder...)**

**135. Where to vampires vacation?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to have a standoff with the volturi and win...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 28) **

**136. Why don't Alice and Rosalie pretend, on sunny days, that they just have sparkly Bath and Body Works lotion on?**

**137. Does Alice ever play the lottery – and donate the winning ticket to charity - for fun?**

**138. Are there any obsessive compulsive vampires who sterilize a human neck before they feed?**

**139. Do vampires like polka music? **

**140. Do vampires play pranks on each other?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to have Alice surprise me with clothes...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 29) **

**141. Do vampires ever wear pajamas even though they don't sleep?**

**142. Does Alice ever burn snuggies because she thinks they're anti-fashion?**

**142 ½. Does Alice hate crocs shoes? (again, anti-fashion...)**

**143. Do vampires know where various religious items have disappeared to? (i.e. - arc of the covenant, etc.)**

**144. Do werewolves get fleas?**

**144 ½. Do werewolves need to take flea baths and take heartworm medications like regular dogs?**

**145. Do vampires ever get ticklish? (Edward can feel Bella's touch, so why not?)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to have Alice surprise me with clothes...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 30) **

**146. Even though the Cullens don't sleep, do they need to set alarms for themselves to remember to go to school?**

**147. Does Carlisle ever want to go any other hair color besides blonde?**

**148. Do werewolves surf? (They didn't in the Twilight movie, and it's never mentioned as a way to achieve Bella's adrenaline rush...)**

**149. Does Jake have extra spiderman-like abilities when he climbs the wall to Bella's house?**

**150. When the volturi isn't busy bringing people in as a snack, killing bad vampires, and plotting to take over the world, what do they actually do?**

**150 ½. Does the volturi know how to play poker?**

**150 2/3. What does the volturi play for as colatteral -- money, people/food, or who gets to snap the neck of the next "bad" vampire?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I really want to try mushroom ravioli...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 31) **

**151. Where does Heidi get her "fresh blood" from?**

**152. Do the Cullens ever get curious and dare each other to eat real food?**

**153. Does Alice get bored watching the news?**

**154. Has Emmett ever thought about playing football?**

**155. How long did Alice have to wait for Jasper to come find her?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to see Edward drive up in his Volvo...As long as it ISN'T the hatch back from the first movie... Ok, yeah, ya got me. I'd take him even in a hatch-back car.)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 32) **

**156. Does Bella ever miss human food, even though it doesn't smell good anymore? **

**157. Why didn't Alice try to throw Bella a Cullen-only post-baby baby shower? (Any excuse for a party, right?)**

**158. Does Jasper always feel like an outcast?**

**159. When Jasper was with Maria, did she try to hit on him, even though he was only her "minion?"**

**160. Has Carlisle ever worked shifts at two different hospitals because he's had nothing else to do?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want Edward to sing me to sleep...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 33) **

**161. Do vampires ever hit the baseball so hard that it breaks the ball or bat?**

**162. How did Alice learn how to pitch?**

**163. What would happen if the vampires and werewolves played baseball together? **

**163 ½. Who would win?**

**164. Has a vampire ever gotten mad enough to cause major damage to something involving humans? (Human posessions – i.e. rip down the supports to a bridge? Topple a building?)**

**165. What musical did Edward and Bella watch on Isle Esme? (I do community theatre in my spare time. I'm seriously curious. I love Singin' In The Rain... Does Edward?)**

**165 ½. Was Edward humoring Bella or did he actually enjoy the musical?**

**165 ¾. Has Edward considered trying out for a school play? (LOVE the youtube video – HSM meets Twilight... Look it up! It's AWESOME!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, don't forget to check out my semi-serious story, "Jungle Escape." Wanna know my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn? Find out...** **Remember, I've answered my own crazy questions in another story form. "Twilight Revealed! Stupid Questions Answered" has me logically and illogically answering all of the crazy questions my mind comes up with.** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want Jacob to take his shirt off, whether I need to bleed in a motorcycle accident for it to happen or not...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 34) **

**166. Does being sparkly ever make Edward feel a little less than masculine?**

**167. Do the Alaskan vampires ever make fun of the male Cullens for sparkling?**

**167 ½. Did Emmett tell them to "shove it where the sun don't make you sparkle?"**

**168. Do vampires ever get amused watching "Monsterquest" on the History Channel?**

**168 ½. Would normal people get the irony of that question?**

**169. Do vampires have an opinion on the outcome of Harry Potter 7?**

**169 ½. Did Alice drag everyone to the midnight Harry Potter release parties in order for the Cullens to seem "normal?"**

**170. Does Jessica seem like a "dumb blonde" in the movies without the blonde hair? (I can say that, being a blonde myself. Believe me, I have my moments. There are also moments, though, when being dumb transcends all hair colors...)**


	35. Chapter 35

**STEPHENIE MEYER'S PUBLISHING!!!! New book on Bree Tanner will be out June 5! Oh, happy happy Sarah!!!** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want super secret access to the new book about Bree Tanner...Right now!)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 35) **

**170. Do werewolves covertly sniff each other to make sure they know each other's scent? (i.e. like my dog sniffs other dogs?)**

**171. How old was Riley when the face-off between the newborns and the Cullens/werewolves happened? It seems like he'd have to be pretty old in order to have his um... libido working. (Remember, newborn vampires other than Bella have an overwhelming thirst, not sex drive.) **

**172. Where do vampires go on vacation? (non-vegetarian, non-rich vampires.)**

**173. What does Esme prefer to eat when she hunts? She's so nice! (Edward likes mountain lions, Emmett likes bears... I just don't picture Esme hunting.)**

**174. Does Emmett ever joke about his "rock hard abs?"**

**175. Do vampires play the air guitar just for fun? **


	36. Chapter 36

**FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to help Angela with her feature for the school newspaper...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 36) **

**176. Do werewolves eat grass to make themselves throw up when they feel sick (the way my dog does...)?**

**177. How long did it take Emmett to fall in love with Rosalie after she saved his life?**

**178. Do werewolves play April Fools day pranks on each other?**

**179. Do werewolves sweat? Humans do, but dogs don't. Do they sweat in wolf form?**

**179 ½. Do werewolves pant if they get warm?**

**180. Do vampires enjoy bubble wrap?**


	37. Chapter 37

**FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd like to hear how Angela and Eric's characters started during/after the Twilight movie...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 37) **

**181. Does Eric Yorkie in the Twilight movies seems a little girly? (i.e. crying – actually CRYING during Romeo and Juliet in front of other guys?! Puh-leeeze!)**

**182. Does Angela notice Eric's a little girly?**

**183. Do vampires notice things like that?**

**184. Do vampires get "stuff" in their eyes? (dirt, etc.?) **

**184 ½. They don't have tears, so how do they clear their eyes when debris gets in them?**

**185. What would happen to a vampire if they went into outer space?**


	38. Chapter 38

**FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I'd love to arm wrestle Emmett and win...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 37) **

**186. What happens to a vampire if part of their body is burned? (i.e. someone rips off their hand and throws it in a fire...)**

**187. Has a werewolf entered a food-eating contest just for fun?**

**187 ½. Have the werewolves ever had a food-eating contest amongst themselves?**

**187 ¾. Who would win?**

**188. Do vampires have a specific body temperature they generally stay at? (Werewolves – 108 degrees, Humans – 98.6 degrees, Vampires - ?)**

**189. Is Emmett amused by Jerry Springer?**

**190. Has Esme ever gone to college?**


	39. Chapter 39

**FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to see Eclipse before this summer...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 39) **

**191. How did the Cullens meet the Alaskan vampires?**

**192. Do vampires get impatient when they have to use cars/planes to travel?**

**193. If Renesmee's skin is so warm, how could she catch a snowflake and have it NOT melt on her hand before she could show it off?**

**194. Did Edward have Emmett pound on Bella's "Before" car to make sure it was suitable for Bella to drive?**

**195. What did Charlie think of having Bella in a car like that? Being in law enforcement, I have to assume Charlie's not an idiot when it comes to cars like that...**


	40. Chapter 40

**FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to see Eclipse before this summer...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 39) **

**196. I understand that Carlisle wanted a "companion," but why didn't he just wait for a female to be dying instead of Edward? His loneliness, I assume, was partly because he didn't have a lovely lady to... ahem, enjoy.**

**197. What was the name of Esme's baby?**

**198. Why didn't Edward provide Bella with pepper spray in later books? If he was so worried about her safety, it seems like he'd give her any protection possible – even if the protection was just from other humans.**

**199. Do any of the other Cullens have Middle Names? (Edward Anthony, Rosalie something (I don't remember...) and Mary Alice, right? Who else has one? Write me if you know...)**

**200. The Cullens shop at the grocery store for "food." They go to Newton's for camping/hiking equipment. Do they ever order a pizza or get takeout to seem normal? **


	41. Chapter 41

** I've been out for the count for a while, since I'm recovering from a concussion. I had a nasty accident April 13 (knew that was a bad number...) I don't remember it at all, and barely remember the nine or so days after it (four in the hospital.) No driving, tons of sleep, and major meds. Here are some important words for you – When horse riding – WEAR A HELMET. I ****always**** will now. You never know what'll spook your horse – no matter where they've been or what they do. Sorry for the preachy-preachy. Hugs to you all!** **FYI: I don't own Twilight (But I want to see Jake phase on the fly...)**

**Random Questions I'd like to ask the Twilight Characters (Part 41) **

**201. What did Charlie think when Bella turned vampire in Breaking Dawn?**

**202. Will Nessie's hair continue to grow her whole life?**

**203. Does Alice insist on buying shoes for Nessie even if Nessie's feet grow out of them within a few hours?**

**204. Is the Cullen's driveway semi-paved?**

**204 ½. Who's stuck shoveling it in the winter? Does Emmett have a driveway attachment he uses with his jeep?**

**205. Do the Cullens have lawn ornaments in their front or back yards?**


	42. Chapter 42

It's your fault I've been too busy for these. I'm reading tons of fanfiction as I recover from the concussion. All your fault. The reading, not the concussion.

Anyone wishing they could go undercover and take out Jane after reading Bree Tanner's story? Death is too good for her – she needs to suffer.

206. Do vampires have ANY form of boogers?

207. Do Vampires carry handkerchiefs out of old habit?

208. If a vampire were to reenact Oedipus onstage, would he actually gauge out his own eyeballs just for the shock value?

209. If the Cullens suddenly had the urge to create a band, who would play which instrument? (Let's get a little more original that Edward playing keyboard, here…)

209 ¼. Who would be the bad boy? (Because, really, it's kinda up in the air, isn't it?)

209 ½. Would Jasper bite the heads off of live birds during concerts?

210. The Cullen house is always clean. Do they go through tons of cleaning products, or does Vampire saliva do in a pinch?


	43. Chapter 43

Sadly, don't own any of it.

211. Does a vampire body part still sparkle after it's ripped off? How long would it stay sparkly?

212. Do vampires shed "skin" cells like us? Do those still sparkle?

213. Do vampires use hot oil hair treatments?

214. Do vampires ever reenact Spiderman scenes just for fun?

215. Would vampire females go crazy over a hot human movie star?


	44. Chapter 44

Sadly, don't own any of it.

216. Are there specialized volturi surgeons (i.e. – "Don't worry, I'll lick that arm right on for you…") who handle battlefield wounds?

217. Does anyone hate Jane more than me after reading "The Short Second life of Bree Tanner?" (I doubt it. She's gonna die in Jungle Escape. Oops. Like you couldn't have seen that coming…)

218. Does Alice interact with her visions (like a dream) or just see them in her head like on a t.v.?

219 ¼. Do the Cullens ever have water balloon fights?

219 ½. Does Emmett own a super-soaker?

220. Were the Amazons a little "closer" than just good buddies?


	45. Chapter 45

Sadly, don't own any of it.

This EXTRA chapter tonight is dedicated to the wonderful **Random Person In ur Bushes**. The entertainment value of your screen name never gets old. Ever. If you ever take over the world, I will happily be your minion.

221. Would vampires have a little too much fun with "Little Red Riding Hood" retellings?

221 1/2. Do werewolves get mad at that story?

222. Do vampires have classifications for us like we do for beef? (i.e. veal for calf; beef for fully grown cow; organic…)

223. According to Bree Tanner, new vampires have to feed more frequently. Is there a point when old vampires don't need to feed at all, or just once a year?

224. How much vampire venom has to go through a person's bloodstream to change a human into a vampire?

225. Do vampires stay the same size no matter their exercise or food intake?


	46. Chapter 46

Sadly, don't own any of it.

226. Is venom only active during a certain period in and out of the vampire's mouth?

227. Does venom evaporate the way other flammable liquids do? (rubbing alcohol, gasoline…)

228. Does Emmett think Sookie's hot? (Does it matter which one?… Waitress, nekked, out on a vampire date...)

229. Would any of the Cullens drink Tru Blood? (Online now for $4 a freaking bottle…)

229 1/3. What tastes better – tru blood or animal blood?

230. What is with all the native British vampire guys who use "accents" from the United States? (Ok, a british accent, whether English or otherwise, is HOT…)


	47. Chapter 47

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. Except my crazy brain's questions about it. I totally own up to that. Why, you ask? I couldn't really say.

231. Do humans change to vampires with their teeth exactly the way they were?

232. Can they whiten their teeth?

232. Do regular vampires have fun with dentists? (Could you please take a look at my teeth? Ooh, you think I could use braces? Let me show you what I think about that…)

232 1/2. Would specially fitted braces do any good for vampire teeth? (Sorry, Kid! You might want to take care of those chompers before you transform…)

234. Do the Cullens lick envelopes to seal them before they send them out in the mail? Does the venom work that way?

235. What did Charlie get Edward and Bella as a wedding gift?


	48. Chapter 48

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. Nor do I have tickets to the World Cup. Awww.

236. Did Carlisle have to convert from the metric system?

237. Do the Cullens have a division in their household during the World Cup?

238. Do vampires watch the World Cup and get mad at the buzzing hum of the horns?

239. Do vampire men prefer boxers or briefs?

240. Do vampires ever dress up like bigfoot and mess with people who are camping?


	49. Chapter 49

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. I have a similar book cover style apple in my fridge, though.

241. Are there any Buddhist vampires? Do they starve to death?

242. Do vampires have loud enough voices to compete with microphones?

243. How long is a vampire body part good for after it's detached/when does it need to be reattached?

244. How long is a vampire body part good before it starts to rot? (I.e. ripped off arm – lost in the woods – when will it start to stink? Never?)

245. Could a vampire use a detached human body part to replace one they've lost? 

245 ½. Do vampires who try this have a problem with their body rejecting the part?


	50. Chapter 50

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight.

Thanks to my dear acquaintance Random Person in ur Bushes. I like you enough to let you take first pick of the Cullens OR wolves before me. You can have any one of them you want. I get the rest, though. :)

Hey, and thanks to the one person in Columbia who read all of these in a marathon session. This section of questions is dedicated to you. It's impressive that you could read all of these and not become dizzy. Congratulations!

246. Why didn't Edward mention anything he heard Bree think before she was killed? The volturi would have found out anyway when they came during Breaking Dawn…

246 ½. So why didn't he warn his family? It's not like they couldn't have used the heads up.

247. Did the Cullens have toilet paper in their bathrooms before Bella came?

248. How would Carlisle discreetly sneak all the items he needed during Breaking Dawn into his house? A stretcher, blood… Yeah, he was a doctor, but still...

249. Have the Cullens ever used any of the leather from the animals they hunt?

250. Do vampires sneeze?


	51. Chapter 51

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. I would happily offer my neck to any Cullen men, though.

251. Do vampires do their best to follow fashion trends? (Ewww mullets!)

252. Do vampires have campfires? (The cottage has a fireplace…)

253. Does a vampire's stomach growl?

254. Are some ninjas vampires? Are some vampires ninjas?

255. Has a vampire ever invented a word? (The truthiness of that statement is questionable… Thanks, Stephen Colbert, for that word…)


	52. Chapter 52

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. I'd take Emmett, though, if he were available. Mmmm. Emmett.

256. Are there any vampires in politics?

257. What's within the volturi complex? They have all that space – do they have a pool table?

258. Do vampires have standards of hygiene?

259. Do vampires secrete anything like sweat/grease? (Victoria's hair was awfully fluffy for someone who lived outdoors…)

260. How frequently do the Cullens paint the rooms in their houses?


	53. Chapter 53

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. I'd take Emmett, though, if he were available. Mmmm. Emmett.

261. Do some vampires go to church?

262. Are there any hidden immortal children?

263. How old were Jane and Alec when they were changed?

264. Do any other Cullens ever look for their family? (Yeah, I know that sometimes they were the end of their line. Otherwise, maybe they'd look for their family like Alice did.)

265. What would happen if a vampire went into outer space?


	54. Chapter 54

Sadly, don't own any part of Twilight. I'd like to take a bite out of Jasper, the way so many other lucky people/vampires have.

266. Do any Cullens take bubble baths? (I'm picturing Emmett popping bubbles and giggling)

267. Do the vampires ever look into putting "hits" on specific people? (i.e. the maker of those South African horns. You have my full permission.)

268. How would the Cullens handle the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico?

269. Have any of the Cullens whined to try and get their way?

270. What was the concert that Bella bought tickets for? It was supposed to be a graduation present. Did she buy a replacement?


	55. Chapter 55

Yeah, I'm generous to give you a two-fer.

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight. I wouldn't mind a little piece of Jacob, though. "Oh, I'm so thirsty, and I see you have a six-pack…"

271. Can vampires see through fog?

272. Were Bella and Edward COMPLETELY chaste before marriage?

272 ½. Were there "outtakes" of, ahem, "private scenes" we weren't aware of?

273. How much did the Cullens pay for their house? Did they build it themselves instead of buying?

274. Does the Cullen house have a basement? What would they store there? (A stretcher just in case Bella gets pregnant and needs it?)

275. Just how many times has Bella read _Pride and Prejudice_?_ Wuthering Heights_?


	56. Chapter 56

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight. If I did, Jane would be punished. Severely.

276. Has Emmett ever tried to skydive without a parachute just for fun?

276 ½. How would the Cullens deal with the fallout from Emmett skydiving without a parachute?

277. Does poison affect vampires?

278. When was the other time the Cullens were pursued by the FBI? (They mention that they were during Twilight when they're running from James.)

279. Did the Cullens go totally 80's and learn the _Thriller_ dance?

280. Do vampires have gas?


	57. Chapter 57

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

281. Do the Cullens own the movie _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?

282. Do the Cullens get tired of the current décor and want to change it, or do they just move?

283. How do the Cullens manage to stay clean and neat when they eat? (Well, aside from the Emmett and bear claw incident from New Moon…)

284. What exactly does vampire venom do to shapeshifters/werewolves? Does it affect them the way a black widow spider bite would, or poison, or do they have another reaction?

285. Does Alice have a shoe designer she prefers? (I'm thinking of Carrie Bradshaw and Jimmy Choos…)


	58. Chapter 58

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

286. What would happen if a werewolf bit a shapeshifter?

287. Has a vampire ever gone up inside a tornado just to see what it was like?

288. Did Bella miss having a bachelorette party?

289. Are there "soup kitchen" predator vampires?

290. Since vampires prefer "clean" blood (drug free, according to B.T. book…) does that mean vampires prefer to kill nice, innocent people to bad people?


	59. Chapter 59

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight. Nor do I watch/participate in reality T.V. (Though I know the guy who was "The Ice-Cream Scooper from Hell, MI" on _Survivor –_ the guy who gave the immunity idol to the group of girls, then was immediately voted off the island? Yeah, he's nice. Too nice…)

291. Do some really smart vampires own part of Los Vegas?

292. Do some vampires have phobias? (Besides the obvious – some could be afraid of fire…)

293. Can vampires sniff out medical problems like some dogs can?

293 ½.Can shapeshifters/werewolves smell medical problems?

294. Have the Cullens considered raising their own animals, like a farm family would? (It might help Jasper in between hunts.)

295. Do the Cullens watch reality T.V.?


	60. Chapter 60

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

FYI: I won't be updating during the later part of this week/weekend/early next week. I'm going to be outside. A lot. And working on my REAL book - I've got another writer's conference at the end of July, ya know.

296. Do vampires ever swim to the bottom of the ocean just for fun?

297. What's the coolest vampire power (besides Freaky Fred or the earth mover? I think the earth mover was Benjamin, right?)

298. What would happen if the Cullens saw an episode of True Blood?

299. Does Esme insist that, at times, the Cullens hunt together the way mothers often make their families eat supper together?

300. Do werewolves ridicule WWF wrestling, or do they like it? (After seeing how they fight, WWF would seem silly, right?)


	61. Chapter 61

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

301. Do the Cullens ever iron their clothes, or do they A.) only wear new clothes, or B.) send their clothes to cleaners?

302. Have any vampires had their voices used for cartoon characters?

302. Are there any vampires who have become professional chefs?

303. Are there any Border Patrol vampires who can sniff out drugs?

304. Have any vampires worked for radio stations, during night hours, for extra cash?

305. Does it take a longer time to "change" someone when they're a little chunky, or does the transformation take away excess weight? (Good weight-loss program, right? Edward's just a bonus…)


	62. Chapter 62

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 62:

306. How did the Cullens skip so many classes and get away with it?

307. Where are all the Cullen diplomas stored?

308. What are some of the other names the Cullens have used?

309. Do they always use the same first names, or do they change around?

310. I imagine Edward and Emmett could act a little like my second favorite cartoon characters. I love Phineas and Ferb. Do they ever have the best day ever?

310 ½. Who gets to be Ferb?

A/N: My favorite cartoon characters are (insert Russian accent here…)"moose and squirrel." If you don't know who Rocky and Bullwinkle are, you're missing out, my friend.


	63. Chapter 63

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 63:

311. Why, in the movie version of Eclipse, do the vampires have some form of stone directly under their skin?

311 1/4. If they had stone under their skin, where would the blood they drink go?

311 3/8. If they had stone under their skin, how would they be able to move? Wouldn't you have an earthquake sound?

311 8/16. If a limb was ripped off, wouldn't you have blood spewing from SOMEWHERE within their body? (Gives another meaning from "get blood from a stone…")

312. What would happen to a werewolf if he had a run-in with a porcupine? Would the quills actually go into his skin?

313. Do vampires prefer non-flammable hair products?

314. Does Alice do yoga?

315. Just how many frequent flier miles do the Cullens have?


	64. Chapter 64

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 64:

316. A counting question follows. How many?

-Mirrors does Rosalie own?

-Diamonds does Rosalie own?

-Times has Rosalie scowled within the Twilight books?

317. What would happen to a vampire who touches lava underwater? Would they still burn?

318. Do vampires think comedians taste funny?

318 ½. Do vampires kill anyone who makes that joke?

319. What do the volturi do with all the possessions their victims leave behind? Handbags, jewelry, clothing…?

319 ½. Do they have a secondhand store in Volterra where it's "last chance items?"

320. How did Jasper magically make his hair grow, recede, then grow from the movies Twilight, New Moon, then Eclipse? (Oh, the hair is REALLY hot in Eclispe…)


	65. Chapter 65

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 65:

321 What happens when a vampire gets tired? Do they ever feel "tired?" Bella felt fatigued when she learned how to fight, but what's the difference between that and how we feel when we're tired?

322. What would happen if Leah ever imprinted? Would she suddenly become skip around and sing showtunes?

323. Human females have posters of hot guys they'd like to meet/date on their walls. Do "civilized" vampire girls (Volturi?) have posters of humans they'd like to drain on their walls?

323 ½. Do they have a "list" of these people somewhere? (Oooh, that Carrot Top is one obnoxious guy! I can't wait until we take him out…)

324. Do the Cullens own a generator? Would they even think it's necessary?

325. Do the Cullens keep the same credit cards through every move?


	66. Chapter 66

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 66:

326. Do squeaky hinges bother the Cullens?

327. Who within the Cullen household is brave enough to light the matches/use the lighter when a fire gets lit?

328. How would fish blood taste to vampires? Do fish actually have "blood?"

329. What does Alice do to fashion disasters she doesn't approve of within Forks? (High school or otherwise.) Does it "mysteriously" disappear out of laundry hampers at night, or does the washing machine eat it?

330. Do the Cullens have exercise equipment? Does Emmett use Alice as a hand weight?


	67. Chapter 67

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 67:

331. What would the Cullens do about a forest fire near their home? Evacuate or fight it?

332. How do dogs – regular dogs – react to vampires?

333. Can Edward read animal minds? (I know, there's an explanation in the book that says he can read human minds because he "was one." But what about reading the shapeshifter's minds? He wasn't one of those, and they aren't fully human when they shift…)

334. Do the Cullens have housekeepers for all their old properties? (I know they do for Isle Esme)

335. What's their average yearly cleaning bill/upkeep for all their unused properties?

335 ½. Do they tip their staff well? Christmas bonuses?


	68. Chapter 68

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 68:

336. How do the Cullens handle telemarketers?

337. Has there ever been a vampire firefighter?

338. Have the Cullens ever been audited by the IRS?

339. Do the Cullens celebrate Hanukah just for the irony? (Keeping the "fire" lit = good…?)

340, Would the Cullens ever offer their services as a last-chance animal rescue (i.e. Alice starts a "charity"… They could take in especially dangerous animals no one else will take…)


	69. Chapter 69

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight.

Random Questions part 69:

341. What would happen to a tattoo when you turn into a vampire?

342. Do the Cullens fight over the television remote control? Who wins?

343. What fun things would Alice do when the phys. ed. Classes require their students to learn to use the balance beam?

344. Do vampires ever travel by airplane (in compartments or under the wing…) so they don't need a passport but get where they're going quickly? (Yes, they have forever and never have to worry about time, but there have to be SOME impatient vampires.)

345. Do the Cullens own a generator? Would they even think it's necessary?


	70. Chapter 70

Sadly, I don't own any part of Twilight. I sure would love it if my YA novel were sold at the writer's conference next weekend, though. Anyone else going to the Ball State (Indiana) writer's conference? I'll be there. Momma needs a new pair of shoes… Wish me luck.

Random Questions part 70:

346. Do vampires believe in ghosts?

347. Does hair grow back in the vampire process? (i.e. a bald man becomes a vampire. Does his hair grow back if all parts of his body are "fixed" in the process?)

348. Does Rosalie ever have a day that she's feeling playful enough to put her hair into pigtails on the sides of her head?

349. How do vampires clean under their fingernails? Teeth (eew)? Dig under, or rip 'em off? It's gross, but everyone gets stuff under their fingernails.

350. Did the female Cullens wear shoulder pads in the '80's?


End file.
